The Music Brought Us Together
by Bbtashae
Summary: Vexy/Grouchy Smurfette/Hefty A new event takes place in smurf village called 'the battle of the bands' Can five smurfs come together has a band to beat the two prettiest girls in the village? Read and find out
1. Chapter 1

The Music Brought Us Together 

It was an evening like any other in the village, each and every smurf were quietly doing their own thing, but Vexy and Organizer were preparing a very exciting event called the battle of the bands, at first Organizer thought it would be a silly idea and no one would sign up for it, but then he realized he was wrong, until so many Smurfs wanted to make their own bands and started to write songs

Vexy was in her mushroom with Smurfette talking about the battle of the bands

Vexy: This is great! Don't you think?

Smurfette: Yes, but ...won't you be judging the contest?

Vexy: And miss all the fun? ... No Thanks

Smurfette: So ... I was thinking...

Vexy: Yeahh...?

Smurfette: That...

Vexy: Let's do our own band? ... Or rather, duo

Smurfette: Emm ... Yes

Vexy: Sure! It will be great!

Smurfette: Yes!

Vexy: We need songs to sing

Smurfette: But I can't write songs

Vexy: Hehehe Don't worry, leave it to me

Smurfette: Okay ... But we have no instruments

Vexy: Relax, the contest will be available to anyone who can just sing, you don't even have to touch an instrument

Smurfette: Okay

Vexy: Okay, we need to go somewhere quiet, so we can create some songs

Smurfette: Yes okay

They both left the Mushroom and the girls ran into Grouchy, Hefty and Gutsy

Gutsy: Hello Lassie's

Vexy and Smurfette: Hello

Hefty: Where are you going?

Smurfette: We ... Um ... i…

Vexy: where tryna find a quiet place to write some songs - Vexy had noticed the strange behaviour of her sister, when she was around lately Hefty

Grouchy: You're entering the battle of the bands?

Vexy: Yes aren't you?

Gutsy: I certainly doubt it

Vexy: Why?

Hefty: Because we can't sing as well as you, we'll have no chance

Vexy: Come on, everyone can sing

The 3 boys thought about it...

Vexy: Come on; don't be so boring ... It will be fun

Grouchy: I doubt it

Vexy: Ahww… What's up, are you afraid to lose to two pretty girls?

Grouchy: What do you mean?

Vexy: You're just scared because if we win you'll lose your male pride and be embarrassed by two girls

Grouchy: Oooh, I didn't say that

Vexy: Yes, But its true!

Grouchy: All right! We will enter the battle of the bands and we'll beat you

Vexy: Yeah right, Well, I want to see that

Grouchy: Oh you will

The two got too close, leaving a few inches between them

Gutsy: Careful, We don't want too many viewers watching you to kissing, now do we?

Vexy and Grouchy: EH? –They both instantly moved away from each other-

Gutsy, Smurfette and Hefty: Hahahaha

Vexy and Grouchy: Shut up! –they Both looked at one another again- No, you shut up! ... Do not repeat what I say! ... Shut up!

Hefty: Okay, okay, calm down love birds

Vexy and Grumpy: WE ARE NOT IN LOVE!

Gutsy: Yeah, Yeah, Yeah… Whatever

Vexy: Okay then let the best band win, but I doubt it will be you; Smurfette and I have a better chance

Smurfette: Yeah

Grouchy: We're going to win ... no matter what

Gutsy: Aye! That's the spirit Laddie!

Gutsy, Grouchy and Hefty decided they were a few band members short, so they was lucky to find Clumsy and Vanity to join them

Hefty: Okay, we need a song

Vanity: Before that, we need a ... "Inspiration"

Grouchy: And … what "Inspiration" would that be?

At that moment they heard a voice singing, that voice was Vexy certainly she was singing as beautiful as ever and the song was great, even though they hadn't finished it yet but it sounded very well and that meant it was bad for the boys, How could they make up songs so fast?! That girl certainly had a special talent, if the girls were already starting to write up their song , then the boys needed to think of something fast ,so they started to get to work

Vain: I think that's our inspiration

Grouchy: How can she be an inspiration?

Hefty: Well, I think it's cute ... and all

Vanity: I think it's a great idea, unless anyone else has got any bright ideas

Gutsy: Addition she's bold, rebellious and still retains that little hint of naughty, that's what makes her sexy

Clumsy: Also her voice is like an angel

Grouchy: I ... You ... - In that moment he felt a sharp pain in his chest, it was a strange feeling he had never experienced before

Gutsy: But hey –Gutsy said noticing Grouchy looking a bit jealous- We could always be inspired by both girls, I mean there are two of them, right?

All: Yeah

Grouchy: I guess so

The newly formed boy band started to look at the two prettiest girls they've ever saw, tryna give then selves an inspiration from them, until they managed to make and produce their first song, Now they only lacked one thing ... that was they all didn't know, they knew how such a great team they were together

Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

It had been two days since the union of the new boy band Hefty, Gutsy, Clumsy, Grouchy and Vanity. All Smurfs were excited because there were only three days for the battle of the bands.

The boy band was in Hefty Mushroom trying to finish their fourth song, they all certainly used their "inspiration" from both of the girls and it definitely had helped them a lot

Grouchy: Well, we're done for today

Hefty: Yes, it took a lot, but after all that, it's finally the end

Gutsy: Tomorrow we'll do another, I'm very tired

Clumsy: Yeah, I could go to sleep

Vanity: Me too

Hefty: Okay then, see you guys tomorrow

All of them left Hefty mushroom and went every man for himself, but Grouchy was about to reach his Mushroom, when suddenly something took him by the arm and pulled him

Grouchy: What the! Huh? What do you want?

Vexy: I just want to ask you a favour *serious voice*

Grouchy: What kind of favor?

Vexy: I want to do a song on your own, especially for me

Grouchy: And what makes you think I would do that? * Blushing*

Vexy: Because I know you want to

Grouchy: ...

Grouchy had never thought Vexy would say that, what did she mean? Perhaps he liked that girl? It couldn't be true, he was dreaming, it was just a dream, and with those thoughts went into his mushroom to rest

The next morning, the boy band met, this time in Grouches mushroom

Vanity: Okay, let's start

Grouchy: I already I have a song

All: What!

Grouchy: Well ... last night, I couldn't sleep so I decided to make a song ... Here it is * he handed a piece of the song to each band member*

Gutsy: Wow, the song is very good How did you come up with it?

Grouchy: Am ... * remembered what happened with Vexy * ... No idea

On the other hand, in Vexy's mushroom, she and Smurfette were onto their last song

And with that they finally finished, now they only had to practice all they've done and then the girls would be ready for the battle of the bands

Smurfette: Hey, where did you go last night?

Vexy: Me? ... Nowhere, Why?

Smurfette: Because you told me we had to finish early because you had things to do and when I came to your mushroom, you wasn't there

Vexy: Am ... I...

Smurfette: Its not that you went to see one of the guys? Is it?

Vexy: No!

Smurfette: So?

Vexy: I Just went to ... Talk to Organizer ,to ask him if everything is ready for the battle of the bands, that's all

Smurfette: Mmm ... Okay

Vexy: All right, let's write the next song

Smurfette: But I thought we've finished with all the songs?

Vexy: But I want to make another!

Smurfette: Okay, okay

Both girls returned to write another song and they were ready to play all the songs they had done

In Grouches' Mushroom, the boys had already finished rehearsing most of the songs

Vanity: Okay, we just need one more song to finish

Clumsy: Yeah

Vanity: But I think we should use the "Inspirations" more in this song

All: yeah...

Gutsy: We should go, spy on them and see what they're doing

Hefty: And why would we do that?

Gutsy: Too find their weaknesses then we have a better chance to beat them

The boy band set off to find both girls leaving the brunette's mushroom and heading for the woods for a walk

Gutsy: There they go ... We need to follow them

Grouchy: Come on, we can do something perfectly, just thinking about them, we don't necessarily have to see them

Hefty: Yes, you're right

Clumsy: Come on Guys, let's go

All: Yes

And so the boy band follow the duo into the woods and was able to finished their final song for the battle of the bands

Continued ...


	3. Chapter 3

It was time for the battle of the bands, everyone was really nervous, well, only those who had their bands and have to preform and try and Wow the judges, which consisted of Passive-Aggressive Smurf, Organizer and Papa Smurf.

Vexy and Smurfette where one of the last bands to perform but they was still nervous as ever

Smurfette: Do you think will win?

Vexy: It makes sense

Smurfette: Yeah... But

Vexy: Just calm down and wait for our turn, everything will be fine

Smurfette: Okay

Both girls were prepared for this and on the other hand, they were of course talking about the boy band who were only in the contest to beat them

Grouchy: Okay, Organizer's just told me, we are one of the last to perform

Hefty: Alright, Come on lets set up

Hefty, Clumsy and Vanity went ahead to prepare and set up the band equipment, Gutsy and Grouchy were the last to leave, but before doing so, Gutsy held Grouchy back

Grouchy: What are you doing?

Gutsy: Tell the truth

Grouchy: Huh?

Gutsy: That song you wrote ... You made for Vexy. Didn't you?

Grouchy: What! No!

Gutsy: Tell the truth

Grouchy: I'm telling you the truth that song, it just came to my mind that's all

Gutsy: So you getting a wee bit jealous, that wasn't over Vexy either ehh?

Grouchy: I Don't like her!

Gutsy: Do you love her?

Grouchy: ...

Gutsy: I thought so

He didn't know what to think, did he really love Vexy? Or else he would have said no to Gutsy, but something inside stopped him

Clumsy: * Entering the room* Grouchy, hurry, and it will be our turn, in a minute

Grouchy: Yeah,Yeah, I'm coming

And so, after 2 bands played, it was the boy bands time to shine

Narrator: Now let's give a big hand to SmurfDirection!

At that moment the five boys took the stage and got into their starting positions and the music started

SmurfDirection: (Big time rush – Windows Down)

All:

_Throw it up, woo hoo!_

_Woo hoo! [x2] _

_Yeah, yeah._

_Woo hoo! _

_Yeah, yeah._

Clumsy:

_You're pretty baby, but you know that_

Gutsy:

_Wish I could bring ya, across the map, yeah_

Grouchy:

_I can feel it in the air that it's on tonight_

_I don't really care if it's wrong or right_

_Pedal to the metal baby hold me tight_

_Anything you want I can get that girl_

_If you're with that girl_

Hefty:

_Everybody knows that I want ya_

…

He unexpectedly gazed at smurfette

….

_If you want me baby show me_

_Roll the windows down let your hair flow_

_Let it all go tonight (night, night, night...)_

All:

_Party people!_

_Woo hoo, all the windows down_

_Woo hoo, when I'm rolling through your town (woo hoo)_

_Saying yeah yeah, woo hoo_

_Saying yeah yeah_

Vanity:

_You drive me crazy but you know that_

_Feel the breeze girl let's take a lap (lap) yeah (yeah)_

Grouchy:

_I can feel it in the air that it's on tonight_

_I don't really care if it's wrong or right_

_Pedal to the metal, baby, hold me tight_

_Anything you want I can get that girl_

_If you're with that girl_

Hefty:

_Everybody knows that I want ya_

_If you want me baby show me_

_Roll the windows down let your hair flow_

_Let it all go tonight_

All:

_Woo hoo, all the windows down_

_Woo hoo, when I'm rolling through your town (woo hoo)_

_Saying yeah yeah, woo hoo_

_Saying yeah yeah_

_Stop!_

_It's on tonight, it's on tonight_

_It's on-on-on-on-on tonight_

_Woo hoo, all the windows down_

_Woo hoo, when I'm rolling through your town (woo hoo)_

_Saying yeah yeah, woo hoo_

_Saying yeah yeah_

_Let's go!_

_Woo hoo, all the windows down_

_Woo hoo, when I'm rolling through your town (woo hoo)_

_Saying yeah yeah, woo hoo_

_Saying yeah yeah, woo hoo!_

When they finished singing, everyone clapped, nobody knew that the band could sing like that. On the other hand as the boys left the stage they saw surprised looks on a certain duo's faces, they was also wearing an unique/strange outfit, the band noticed this and so they began to approach them

Grouchy: So, Did you like it?

Vexy: Huh? What?

Grouchy: Our performance? By your face I can see that we surprised you

Vexy: Well of course that surprised me ... I was surprised that it was so bad

Grouchy: What!

Vexy: Of course, with so many days of preparation, I cannot believe that you came out so poorly

Grouchy: As if, you couldn't do any better?

Vexy: Actully… We can

Gutsy: Well, well, Come on Now let's focus on what's important… Why are you dressed like that?

Smurfette: These are, our outfits, we're going to wear for all the performances, we do

Hefty: They are your outfits!

Vexy: Exactly

The boys started to laugh

At this time Organiser Called for the Girls

Organizer: Now, the duo you've all been waiting for ... Introducing "Girl Power"

Vexy: Well, we have to go... We'll show you what good looks like

Smurfette: Yeah

The boys looked at both girls up on stage, when they did they joined the crowd of smurfs in front of the stage, Vexy sat down on the tall stood with a microphone in front of her also Smurfette had her own microphone too

Vexy began playing guitar

Demi Lovato – Here comes the sun

Vexy:

_Here comes the sun, do do do do _

_Here comes the sun, and I say _

_It's all right! _

Hmmmm

Smurfette:

_Little darling, _

_It's been a long cold lonely winter _

_Little darling, _

_It feels like years since it's been here _

Both:

_Here comes the sun, do do do do _

_Here comes the sun_

Smurfette:

_ and I say _

Both:

_It's all right, darling! _

_Little darling,_

Vexy:

_The smiles returning to their faces _

Both:

_Little darling,_

Vexy:

_It seems like years since it's been here _

Both:

_Here comes the sun, do do do do _

_Here comes the sun, and I say _

_It's all right! _

_La la la la la_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Sun, sun, sun, here it comes!_

_Sun, sun, sun, here it comes!_

_Sun, sun, sun, here it comes! _

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Little darling,_

_I feel that ice is slowly melting _

_Little darling, _

_It seems like years since it's been clear, yeah!_

_But here comes the sun, do do do do _

_Here comes the sun! _

Smurfette:

_And I say _

Both:

_It's all right!_

_La la la la la_

_Here comes the sun, do do do do _

_Here comes the sun! _

Smurfette:

_And I say _

Both:

_It's all right!_

_La la la la la_

_It's all right!_

_La la la la la_

_Sun, sun, sun_

_Here it comes!_

The girls barely ended and the audience started clapping euphoricly, both had truly won the stage and also sang in a beautiful way. When the duo left the stage, some Smurfs came to congratulate them and one smurf gave each of them beautiful flowers

Love Smurf: This is for you Smurfette * handing her some flowers* and these are for you Vexy

Smurfette: Thank you! They are so beautiful!

it was oblivious that the boys talking subject was on the duo, but Grouchy was so jealous about the flowers, that without thinking, he take a stone and throw it straight at the flowers

Vexy: Thank you so much, they are… - The stone struck the flowers making the brunette let go, leaving them to scatter all over the floor and She's watched them get destroyed - ... are completely ruined ... But don't worry, I appreciate the kind gesture * Vexy kissed Enamoured on the cheek*

Enamored: Your, Your W-Welcome

Once both girls went, Enamoured stayed gawking at the duo and with one hand on his cheek where Vexy had kissed him

Farmer: ... I thought you were supposed to be in love with Smurfette?

Enamored: Sure, but I also think I've fell in love with Vexy too

On the other hand, Anger and jealously was still inside Grouchy, Gutsy was the only smurf who witnessed this therefore he approached him

Gutsy: Do you still think you don't love her?

Grouchy: Huh? Of course not!

Gutsy: So what was that all about?

Grouchy: What?

Gutsy: What you done to Vexy's flowers

Grouchy: That ... was ... just

Gutsy: You see Grouchy ... if you want to continue lying, and then do it, but when someone else comes and takes Vexy into their heart, then you will regret it for your whole life and you won't ever get her back

Grouchy: ...

Gutsy: Now come on, we have to go back on stage to see if we move on to the next round

Continued ...


End file.
